Just a Game of Checkers
by TouchedbyaMunster
Summary: Teaser: Bronze Tiger & Elongated Man help Batman track down Catwoman in Las Vegas Main: Kanjar-Ro puts Firestorm, Batman, and Adam Strange in a deadly intergalactic game of checkers.


WARNER BROTHERS LOGO WITH BUGS BUNNY:

FADE IN:

WHITE SCREEN:

Bat-Mite: Hey Bat-fans! We're back. Due to the overwhelming success of _Batman the Brave and the Bold_, I've decided to let the series resume through a series of fanfiction stories by writer, TouchedbyaMunster These fanfics are designed to try and simulate what it would be like if these stories actually aired on television.

Ambush Bug: When he says, "decided" he kind of means "forced." I forced him to put the series back up again.

Bat-Mite: Oh yeah, in these fanfics, copyright laws do not exist!

Ambush Bug: But just to cover our bases, "Batman and all related characters are the sole property of Warner Brothers Entertainment and DC Comics. Batman created by Bob Kane."

Bat-Mite: On with the show!

Las Vegas, Nevada

At the "Cat's Eye" Casino…

Pop star Lady Gaga performs a hit song, while Catwoman robs the slot machines.

"Ah Vegas," the Princess of Plunder purrs, "Sin City. A fine haul, indeed!"

"This lottery of looting is over, you lethal lady larcenist!" Batman shouts, as he swings in with Bronze Tiger and Elongated Man.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend, Batman?" Catwoman hisses, "Not even a 'hello' or 'how are you?' Teach 'em some manners, fellas!"

Catwoman's henchmen battle the three heroes, while the felonious feline flees.

"She's getting away!" Bronze Tiger shouts.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Batman shouts.

He jumps in front of his feline foe.

"Halt, you hateful hussy!" Batman shouts.

"Batman, I always dreamed of this moment. You and I could get married in a small wedding chapel down the block. It'd be you and me against the world! But, you know what they say about Vegas, 'What happens in Vegas,'" she purrs, as she reaches for something, "'stays in Vegas!"'

She throws a cat-shaped smoke bomb.

"C'mon!" Batman commands.

"But, it's Sin City!" Elongated Man whines.

"Let's go, Dibny!" Bronze Tiger yells.

As he and his partners exit the casino. Batman presses a button on his utility belt, signaling his bat-shaped aircraft. "Quickly now, to the Batplane! We haven't one moment to lose!"

Meanwhile, the Feline Fatal fires up the engine of the Catplane and takes to the skies.

"Those fools will never catch me!" Catwoman growls.

Batman fires a missile at the aircraft.

Catwoman parachutes out of the plane.

"Cats have nine lives. You'll never bring in the Queen of Criminals!" Catwoman purrs.

"Wanna bet, Pretty Kitty?" comes a voice.

She takes a second glance at her parachute, and finds the face of a familiar hero.

"Elongated Man!" she exclaims.

"It's seems I stretched in just the right place at the right time!" the elastic avenger says.

"Looks like you have to go back to Blackgate Prison, Catwoman, for another round of rehabilitation." Batman says.

"The bad kitty needs to be taught a lesson, huh?" Catwoman asks.

"Yes Selina," Batman says, "Until you learn that crime does not pay."

OPENING SEQUENCE

"JUST A GAME OF CHECKERS!"

Written By: TouchedbyaMunster

At a Nuclear Power Plant just outside Gotham City…

BOOM!

A glowing, skeletal figure steps out of the ashes. He is carrying a hazardous material.

Batman throws exploding batarangs at him, but they melt upon contact.

"You think these puny toys of yours can stop me?" the villain laughs. "Pathetic!"

He hurls radioactive energy at Batman, but the Dark Knight dodges.

"I may not be able to stop you, Dr. Phosphorus," Batman says, "But I know someone who can!"

"And who might that be?" Phosphorus laughs.

"That would be me, freak!" Firestorm says, as he hurls a fireball at Phosphorus, sending him flying into an electric fence.

"Who is this whacko?" Jason Rusch asks.

"Dr. Phosphorus," Batman says, "Formerly the scientist known as Dr. Alexander Sartorius. He was involved in a freak-accident that transformed his entire body into a walking meltdown. He is made up of pure radioactive energy and will stop at nothing to see Gotham burn."

"Gotham's time has come!" Phosphorus yells, "You will watch helplessly as I burn your precious city to the ground! After all, they're the ones responsible for turning into this nightmare! They must pay! In precisely three minutes, this clock will set off the bomb that will release my poisonous fumes into every ventilation system in the city!"

"Firestorm, you deactivate the bomb; I'll go after Phosphorus!" Batman commands. "He has to be stopped; he's stolen an experimental radioactive isotope."

"Sure thing, Bats!" Firestorm calls, "I'll handle this!"

"Sure," Jason mutters, "leave me to do the dirty work while you whoop the bad guy's—"

"Rusch! Get your head in the game!" the disembodied, spectral head of Coach Ronnie Raymond shouts in his ear.

"Alright, you don't have to yell, Coach!" Jason retorts, "I gotta concentrate!"

"Maybe you could concentrate if you weren't tryin' to steal Batman's glory!" Coach yells back.

"Maybe I could think if you weren't busy yelling in my ear!" Jason yells, "Shut up, Coach!"

"Which wire? Which wire?" the coach wonders frantically.

"Aw, the heck with it!" Firestorm changes the bomb into a balloon and lets it loose to float away.

Meanwhile, Batman is battling Dr. Phosphorus.

"You can't touch me, you fool!" the radioactive wrongdoer laughs, "Every time we touch, my deadly touch is killing you!"

"That's why he's not gonna have to touch you, creep!" Firestorm yells, as a blast of atomic energy sends Phosphorus flying.

"You fool!" Phosphorus yells, "You're only making me stronger!"

"Firestorm, follow me!" Batman calls.

Phosphorus hurls a ball of radioactive energy at him.

The Caped Crusader leads them to a construction site. Firestorm zaps it, sending the debris crashing on top of Phosphorus.

"Good work, Jason & Ronnie," Batman says, shaking Firestorm's hand. "I've radioed Chief O'Hara; he and his men should be on their way shortly to take Sartorius to—"

He is interrupted by a Zeta Beam.

"—prison," Batman finishes. He looks around at the new, but familiar surroundings.

"Where the heck are we?" Firestorm asks, perplexed.

"The planet Rann," Batman says.

"Planets don't run!" Coach Raymond says, "But you need to get in shape for next season, Rusch."

"Coach, I think he means Rann is the name of the planet." Jason says.

They are on a giant checkerboard. Batman spies an unconscious Adam Strange lying off to the side.

"Adam!" Batman exclaims, goes over to his friend. Strange is laying sideways, but Batman turns him over on his back.

"Ro," Strange says weakly.

"Ro?" Batman says, "Then that means—"

Suddenly, three aliens come charging at them with laser weapons.

Batman throws batarangs, knocking the weapons out of their assailants' hands and tentacles.

Firestorm blasts them with firebolts.

They hear faint, distant clapping.

As the smoke clears, they see their enemy: Kanjar-Ro!

"Well played, Caped Crusader!" Kanjar-Ro laughs.

"Kanjar-Ro!" Batman exclaims, "I should've known you'd be behind this. What's your game?"

"Checkers, Batman!" the perfidious pirate proclaims, "Space checkers, a game of wits! The stakes are your lives and the fate of an entire galaxy! You may notice you are on a giant checker board. All you have to do is defeat my men in the pattern of a regular checkers game! If you win, I surrender, but if I win, I get complete control of Rann, get to destroy Earth, and take Alana Strange as my bride!"

"Don't bet on it, you archaic alien!" Batman shouts.

"Ro," Strange chimes in, "One question."

"I suppose I could grant you the pleasure of knowing one little thing before you watch me take over the world!" Ro says.

"I have to know: Last I remember you were eaten alive by a beast from another world. " Adam says. "How did you survive?"

"Don't believe everything you hear, Strange." Ro says. "I was able to escape that beast. I laid low on the planet until a ship of explorers came investigating. I stole their spacecraft and made my getaway."

He presses a button on a control board, sealing the heroes in. His men, bigger, more muscular aliens stand in the heroes' way.

"On with the game!" Kanjar-Ro shouts.

"Let's show these suckers what we got!" Firestorm says.

"Play ball!" Ronnie Raymond shouts.

The heroes charge at the goons.

Batman punches one.

Firestorm blasts another.

Adam Strange zaps one with his ray gun.

"Woo hoo!" Coach Raymond shouts, "Go team! C'mon, kid, show those big aliens what we're made of!"

"You're right!" Jason says. He fires up his fire bolts. He blasts the aliens. They are about to shoot at him. He turns their weapons into solid rock.

Batman takes on a couple more brutish aliens. He hurls batarangs, knocking their weapons out of their hands. He tosses a smoke-bomb, and uses the confusion to knock them out.

"King me!" Batman says.

Meanwhile, up in the control room, Kanjar-Ro has taken Alana Strange hostage.

"What?" Ro yells, "How could they be winning? How?"

"Looks like my husband and his friends are kicking your butt!" Alana says.

"We'll see about that," Kanjar-Ro says, "I'll soon have you by my side, ruling the universe. Time to take it to the next level!"

He presses a button on the control board.

Lasers, robots, and a wall of fire stands in their way.

"He's kidding, right?" Firestorm laughs, "Does he seriously think a little fireworks display will stop us?"

Firestorm absorbs the energy, and zaps the robots and laser cannons.

"It's over, Kanjar-Ro!" Batman shouts, "We've bested your men and all your weaponry! Give yourself up!"

"Not a chance, Batman!" Ro yells. He jumps down from the control room. "You have yet to face me!"

He presses a button on his arm creating a superpower protective suit, that turns him into a giant.

FADE OUT

FADE IN

The three heroes face their enormous alien adversary.

"Everyone, attack from all directions!" Batman commands. "Alpha-formation 6!"

The heroes fly at him from different directions, but he swats them away like flies.

"He's too powerful," Firestorm says, groggily, "Can't absorb the energy, or change the matter…"

"Come kid, get your head in the game!" Raymond says. "Pull it together!"

"Batman, can you get up to the control room?" Adam Strange asks.

"I think so; what do have in mind?" the Dark Knight inquires.

"I have a plan," Strange says, "I'll distract Ro; you get to the control room!"

"Understood," Batman says, as he fires his grappling hook, swinging away.

"Hey Kanjar, over here!" Adam calls. He flies up and fires his ray gun at the colossal Kanjar-Ro.

"Insolent fool!" Ro bellows, "You cannot hope to defeat me!"

"Defeat you?" Adam laughs, "I haven't even broken a sweat!"

"Well then it's time to turn up the heat!" Kanjar-Ro shouts.

"Couldn't agree more, bug-eyes!" a voice calls.

Firestorm zaps Ro.

"Good work kid!" Adam says, "Keep him on the ropes!"

Meanwhile, Batman is up in the control room.

"I'll have you out of here in a moment, Mrs. Strange." Batman says, "I just need to activate the code that will hoist Kanjar-Ro on his own petard!"

Batman presses a few buttons.

Meanwhile back on the battlefield…

Kanjar-Ro's suit breaks open and he shrinks.

"What? No!" he shouts, "No matter; I can still defeat both of you, I—"

Firestorm blasts Ro into another solar system.

"Nice goin' Jason!" Coach Raymond says.

"Thanks Coach!" Jason says.

Batman comes swinging in with Alana Strange.

"Here's your wife back, Adam." Batman says.

"Oh, Adam, I missed you so!" Alana says, as she hugs her husband.

"And I you, darling." Adam says. "Now it looks like we'll have to get you two home."

Adam Strange and Saradath fire up the Zeta Beam.

Batman & Firestorm arrive back in Gotham.

Suddenly, a squadron of squad cars arrives.

Chief O'Hara and his men step out.

"Sorry we're late, Caped Crusader," O'Hara says, "But traffic was tied up for miles on the East Side."

Batman smiles.

THE END


End file.
